High School: Shikamaru Style
by InoLovesShikamaru
Summary: Shikamaru In High School with his best friends living the year, but with populars and the party of the year coming up and he's invited whats a guy to do? Little InoxNeji But Mostly InoxShika. What will happen?
1. Invite

Shikamaru slowly crept downstairs making sure not to make a peep. He took a step onto the first step and it let out a loud CREEP!!!! Shikamaru twitched at the sound; he looked down the hall towards his parent's room. He sighed when the door didn't open he slowly made his way down the stairs skipping the loud one. Once downstairs he grabbed an apple then wrote a note to his parents. He read the note over then signed his name. He opened the front door then stood outside for a while then jumped off the porch. He ran towards Konoha High. As he ran, he spotted a brown haired boy with red marks on his face his black eyes shot back and forth over the park, then suddenly a white dog came out of the woods and jumped on the boy. The dog began licking the boy numerous times.

"Hey Kiba! Let's Go!" Shikamaru yelled waving his hand in the air. Kiba turned to face Shikamaru and smiled.

"Coming!" Kiba yelled then turned to face the dog, "let's go Akamaru." Kiba ran towards Shikamaru at top speed, once next to Shikamaru the two boys continued their walk to school. The two boys watched as a red sports car drove by with a girl with long hair, put in a high pony, her blue eyes gleamed in the sunlight.

"Wow," Shikamaru said watching as she drove by.

"Dude, okay let me tell you one more time she..is..pop-u-lar..we..are..not," Kiba said slowly and like an idiot.

"I know that I'm sorry she's just so pretty," Shikamaru said, "I can just picture her with me." It starts to get all fadey.

"Shikamaru why is it getting all fadey?" Kiba asked as it started getting blurry, "now it's blurry make it stop!" The blurry stops.

"Thank you," Kiba said.

Ino stepped out of her car and walked over to group of other kids. One guy turned around and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hey babe what you up to?" he asked her.

"Just waiting for a kiss from my Neji," Ino said smiling at the guy who held her.

"Your wish is my command," Neji said then kissed Ino happily. When done they walked back over to the group and began to plan for a big party.

"Hey Shikamaru!" Shikamaru turned to see a blonde haired boy running towards him. The boy didn't see where he was going and tripped over some books and went plumbing to the ground. People started laughing at him and calling him names when they cleared the way Shikamaru ran over by him and helped him stand.

"You ok Naruto?" Shikamaru asked Naruto.

"Yeah fine, guess what?" Naruto said changing subject.

"What?" Shikamaru asked. Naruto's face lit up with joy.

"Look what I've got," Naruto said and handed Shikamaru a card. Shikamaru opened it and read it out loud:

You are invited to the party of the year! Where: Ino's place 

_When: December 12 th_

_Time: 6:00_

_Snacks and beverages and games will all be there_

_There'll be Truth or Dare_

_Sincerely,_

_Ino Yamanaka_

Shikamaru handed him the note back.

"So did you get in invite?" Naruto asked.

"No," Shikamaru replied.

"Oh, Shikamaru!" Shikamaru and Naruto turned to see Ino running towards them. When in front of them Ino handed Shikamaru a card.

"Your invited to my party," Ino said then ran off. Once Ino was out of sight Shikamaru jumped in the air, "YES!!"


	2. Messy Left Overs

Shikamaru walked down the hall towards third period, Naruto and Kiba following right behind

Shikamaru walked down the hall towards third period, Naruto and Kiba following right behind. The three walked past the group of "popular" people, all giggling and groping. Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Okay, question, how in the hell did Shino become popular?" Kiba asked. Naruto turned and shrugged.

"Quit simple…he removed his glasses and put his hair down and wore cooler clothes," Shikamaru answered stepping over some books. Kiba mumbled under his breath hiding his cussing words.

"So what if I died my hair black and didn't wear orange all the time?" Naruto asked. Shikamaru opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by a new voice.

"You'd still be a loser like us," Chouji's voice from behind Naruto making Naruto jump.

"Thanks, I'm glad I can count on your guys' support," Naruto said.

"You can count on us buddy," Kiba said smacking Naruto in the back.

"Hey you guys! Wait up!" The four stopped walking and turned to see a girl with black hair (A/N: I think it's black…I can never tell….well just correct me if I'm wrong!) running towards them. She had on a black skirt and dark blue long sleeved shirt; she had on blue shoes to match.

"Oh Hinata, hey," Naruto said with a goofy grin. Hinata came to halt in front on Naruto. The others said their hellos then hurried off to class.

0000000000000000000000000 2 classes' later 0000000000000000000000000000

"Finally lunch has arrived," Naruto said slamming his locker shut.

"Anybody saw Lee today?" Chouji asked. At the sound of his name he appeared next to Kiba.

"Sorry I'm late guys, tough morning" Lee said with smile.

"Let's go I'm starving," Shikamaru said complaining. The others nodded and followed after him down the hall.

Once everybody had gotten their lunch they all had sat down at their normal lunch table, the table by the window…and garbage.

"Ok, I officially hate mystery meat Tuesdays," Hinata said poking the food with her fork.

"Since when have you ever like it?" Naruto asked sitting next to her eating his orange. Hinata looked at him and shook her head, she looked at Kiba and Shikamaru the two deep in a conversation, while Lee and Chouji stuffed their faces with their Curry. She set her fork down and pointed behind Kiba and Shikamaru. The two looked at Hinata then behind them to see Neji, Sasuke, Sai, and TenTen. (A/N: She was one of the boys! GRRR!! You go girl, Whoop!) Shikamaru said and turned around facing Hinata and Naruto again. As did Kiba the two continued their conversation.

"Hey nerd," Neji said indicating Shikamaru. Shikamaru ignored him. This upset Neji; Neji just smiled and pulled the full bottle of syrup out from behind his back. People began to notice, thus causing whispers. Ino turned and watched, _Oh Neji please don't do this…why can't you just leave them alone?_ Ino thought to herself. Neji unscrewed the cap bottle and threw it at Naruto's head, causing him to look up shocked, he jabbed Hinata in the gut making her look up, Lee and Chouji stopped and looked and just as Kiba was about to say something…the not so thick, but now runny syrup ran down Shikamaru's head and torso, going inside his shirt. Shikamaru stood up and faced Neji in strict anger. Neji just chuckled and nodded, which apparently meant for Sai to grab Naruto from behind and drag him outside, Sasuke to grab Lee and throw him in the garbage can, and for TenTen to dump a tray of food on Kiba, some other guy pushed Chouji against the wall and stuck knives in his shirt making him stuck to the wall, and to top it off Sakura dumped the whole bucket of mystery meat on Hinata. Shikamaru threw his fist back to punch Neji in the face, but instead of Neji being punched he was punched, at the same time by Shino. Shikamaru tripped backwards over the chair and fell to the ground pulling his and Naruto's tray on the ground all over him. Kiba stood up and brushed off most of the food he could and walked over to Shikamaru to help him, but slipped on the syrup on the floor and fell to the ground and slid hitting Shikamaru in the side. Neji and everybody in the cafeteria were all laughing, but one…Ino.

"Help," Chouji yelped out as he struggled to get loose of the knives, Lee was able to crawl out of garbage and got to Chouji, helping him down, while Kiba ran out side tripping then finally got to the flag pole and got Naruto down off of it. Naruto ran inside and ran over to a sobbing Hinata, he threw his orange leather jacket around her, and pulled her to her feet, He wrapped his arms around her and picked her up carrying her out of the cafeteria. Shikamaru slowly pushed himself to a sitting position, putting hand to his head he looked around at everybody, people had begun to leave, but he didn't care, he didn't want to go anywhere.

"C'mon dude, let's go," Kiba said putting hand out for him to take it; Shikamaru grabbed his hand got to his feet. There was no way he was going to class…none of them where going to class…not today…and not for awhile…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shikamaru walked down the street with Kiba, Chouji, Naruto, Lee, and Hinata all following after him.

"I am so sick of everybody treating us like were nothing," Shikamaru said wiping his neck off with the towel.

"At least none of us got hurt like last time," Lee said rolling his right shoulder.

"Let's not talk about that, Lee," Chouji said taking off his sweater and examining the holes in it.

"I think I'm allergic to something in that mystery meat, Na-aachoo!" Hinata was cut off by her sneezing.

Naruto put and arm around her, and looked ahead at the forest. "Hey where are we going?" Hinata looked up confused as well.

"I don't care where we go, just away from them!" Shikamaru yelled as he threw his brown jacket on the ground revealing a tight dark green shirt. It amplified that he had muscles and abs. (A/N: -_drools-_ Who's with me on that? Total six pack! grabs at Shikamaru Mine! XP) Kiba grabbed the jacket off the ground and ran of Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru…please what are we going to do? We can't runaway, we can't walk away, and more importantly, were just a bunch of teenagers, with no way of surviving on their own! Shikamaru, let's just go home…please," Kiba said holding up the jacket. Shikamaru looked at him and relaxed taking a deep breath, he took the jacket and turned and faced the others.

"Okay, we go home, on one condition," Shikamaru said, everybody nodded, "We get even." Naruto's face showed an evil smile, Hinata's eyes burned with fire, Lee raised an eyebrow; Chouji grabbed a chip and bit it with force, Kiba chuckled like the devil himself.

"Let's all go back and get cleaned up because tomorrow is a new day," Shikamaru said smiling and walking back to the town. Everyone followed after; Naruto ran up to Shikamaru and whispered something in his ear. Shikamaru smiled as the words were fed into his ear.

Naruto slowly made his way down the quiet halls of the school with Hinata at his side. He grabbed Hinata's hand and held it tightly, she returned the squeeze uneasily.

"Hinata, I wanted to tell you something, about what I told Shikamaru yesterday," Naruto said looking down. Hinata looked at him with a confused expression waiting for him to speak. "I told him that, we should take revenge while we can, and that we shou-" He was cut short as Hinata broke in.

"Yes and I totally agree, I have been wanting get back at Sakura for awhile!" Hinata said with a smile. Naruto shook his head and stepped in front of her, grabbing her hands and looking down at her.

"Hinata I told him that we shouldn't allow you to do this," Naruto said, Hinata jerked her hands away and looked up at him, "Hinata, look, the only reason why I don't want you to do this is because it's dangerous, and if we do get in trouble, I don't want you to be…I'm just protecting you, please Hinata," Naruto said looking at her with a sad look. Hinata looked up at him and put a hand on his cheek.

"Ok, I will…" She said and walked past him; she stopped and faced him, "Naruto?"

"Yes?"

"Remember how nervous I was just to ask you out, and instead you asked me?"

"Of course I remember, why?"

"Well, that night you were going to say something as was I, but both of us were nervous. Right now though I would say it right here and now, but I can't."

"Hinata, what do you mean?"

"Naruto, if you can't trust me to be safe when doing what you guys are about to do, then what's the point of saying it now…or ever."

"Hinata what are you saying?"

"I can't love you…" With that Hinata turned quickly on her heels and ran. While Naruto stood there with an appalled look, watching his love walk away.

"Naruto," Naruto turned to see Chouji standing behind him only a foot away.

"Yeah," Naruto responded.

"Let her come…" Chouji said looking at him with hope. Naruto shook his head and walked away. Chouji sighed and lumbered off to class.

Shikamaru sat down in his desk next to Sai and Sasuke; the teacher couldn't have given him a different spot? No. Out of all the kids in the class he has to sit between these two. Sasuke looked past Shikamaru at Sai and nodded, Shikamaru embraced himself ready for pain. He felt a sudden jerk forward on his desk and the whole desk went toppling forward, Sasuke and Sai laughing. Shikamaru pulled himself out from underneath the desk, and grabbed his left leg.

"I think it's broken," Shikamaru said aloud, the two stopped laughing as the teacher loomed over Shikamaru.

"Can you make it to the nurse ok?" The teacher asked her hair long and black.

"I think so," Shikamaru pushed off the ground and grabbed a desk allowing himself to pull up, but once he put weight on the foot he bolted towards the ground.

"Who here can help get him down to the nurse?" the teacher said, nobody moved, but then a second later a hand rose up.

"Ok, Ms. Yamanaka, please help him get down to the nurse," the teacher said, the next thing Shikamaru knew Ino had her arm around his side and pulled his right arm over her shoulder holding it there. She allowed Shikamaru to lean against her. Shikamaru limped out of the class with Ino at his side.

"Ino you can let go now, I don't want to ruin your rep." Shikamaru said looking straight ahead.

"Shikamaru remember that summer about 7 years ago?" Ino asked looking down.

"Yes," Shikamaru said, "I think so. Why?"

"Please tell me what happened the day when you, me, and Chouji where in the woods," Ino said looking at him. Shikamaru opened his mouth to protest then closed it closing his eyes he traced his thoughts back to that very day, Ino had told him something.


End file.
